


Don't Be sELFish

by boobtube1938



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Christmas fic, Established Relationship, Harry and Louis are elves, Harry and Louis are too cute, I picked it because its a pun, Liam is kind of a butthead but only a little at the beginning, Love, M/M, Niall and Liam are the lucky ones to find them, Niall is dying from all of the cuteness between Harry and Louis, OT4, The title has nothing to do with the story, he comes around eventually, mischievous doings, santa, so much fluff between them, they're only having fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-09
Updated: 2015-12-09
Packaged: 2018-05-05 18:42:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5386373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boobtube1938/pseuds/boobtube1938
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry sighs. “Yeah that’s what we’re trying to do now, come up with a different way to get to the North Pole.”</p>
<p>“By baking cookies and getting drunk off of eggnog?” Liam deadpans.</p>
<p>“We have to start somewhere.” </p>
<p>The story where Harry and Louis are elves, do things that they are not supposed to do and Niall and Liam are the lucky humans that get to take care of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Be sELFish

**Author's Note:**

> This story is a result of multiple days rolling around in my head and many more to actually get it all out on paper. I should have been studying for finals, but when a story idea is so persistent, well, who can say no to making it come alive?
> 
> I'm super happy with the story, mistakes and all, it has become my baby.
> 
> I'm so excited for people to read it! Without further adieu, here is 'Don't Be sELFish'
> 
> AHHHHH!

Starlight dances on drifting snowflakes as they slowly drift to the white covered land below. Quiet, just like the snow, blankets the tiny town that is filled with cheer and laughter when the rising moonlight slightly breaks through the white flurry. Bright colors decorate each building and in the daytime, when all creatures are puttering around, words of merriment and songs of joy float on cinnamon scented winds.

The creatures that occupy the small town have been waiting for these busy days all year. They have been impatiently counting down the hours until they were able to put on their work suits, get out their tinkering hammers and create toys that would undoubtedly bring joyous smiles to the world’s youth.

With Christmas rapidly approaching, dedicated elves have been steadily at work for the past few weeks, occupying themselves with building and problem solving with milk and cookie breaks in between.

Their work day is drawing to a close, tired eyes beginning to droop, making it harder to keep production of toys at a steady pace. Finally, deeming their day productive as thousands of play things created by their magical skills, all of Santa’s workers call it a night and head home.

All were warm and snuggled up in their beds as they dreamed about up and coming days of work and zealous reactions that the children will have on Christmas day.

“Harry! Wake up!” Well, all but one little elf. Louis. Louis was a special elf. He was not one to actually help create any of the toys that would be given to children on December 25. Louis, who had pixie-like features with his button nose, short brown hair and bright blue eyes, was in charge of spreading merry thoughts to the human population. He was one of two elves that overlooked Christmas Spirit levels worldwide. Harry, the being he was currently trying to wake, was the other elf that helped with the spread of joyous feelings.

Harry, the only one who dawns long and luscious chocolate brown curls, is in charge of spreading love during holiday season hours. He’s a newer addition to the crew, created when Santa saw a necessity for someone to be in charge of spreading love to each human. Thus, Harry was created through Santa’s magic. He instantly brought more light to the land, a perfect addition to the jolly group of elves.

Since Harry was the second elf to ever be created by Santa’s hands for a purpose, it only made sense for the new addition to be watched after by the first. Louis was ecstatic to have another being as himself and quickly welcomed Harry with wide arms and a warm embrace. Ever since, Louis and Harry have become inseparable.

Their love spread through the rolling lands below, creating a rise in joy and love.

However, Louis currently was not feeling joy and love, he wanted Harry to wake up, but Harry is oblivious to what is going on outside of dreamland. Louis huffs in annoyance as the curly-haired elf snoozes peacefully away and snuggled tightly in his extra fluffy blankets, holding his plushy Louis had given him with a death grip.

“Haz.” The petite elf whisper-shouts as he gives the sleeping elf a slight shove. _Of course this is the night he decides to be a heavy sleeper!_ Louis gazes at the lump of a body on the bed in front of him. _Think, what would get this sleepy head up?_ Blue eyes elf scan the room for something that would help get Harry up; he had very important business to attend to, making it extremely important for Harry to join him!

Nothing. There is nothing in the room that would make Harry wake from his peaceful sleep. Louis runs his hands down his face in frustration. He needed him to wake up! Harry shuffles in his sleep, his arms tightening, smashing the reindeer plushy to his body.

Louis smacks his forehead. _Of course! Stupid me!’_ His slightly toned body leans over Harry’s sleeping form, reaching for the reindeer pulled close to Harry’s warm body. He gets a slight grip on the object, gently pulling, when emerald green eyes shoot open. He tugs the stuffed animal closer, holding on like it is his lifeline. Harry’s eyes finally focus enough to see the outline of the culprit.

“Lou?”

“He lives!” Louis smiles, his white teeth glowing in the moonlight. “C’mon, Haz! We have to do something really important!” He moves his arms to grasp the duvet that covers Harry’s body. Harry gives a short, high pitched squeal as the cold air hits his skin.

“Lou!” He tugs at the retreating blanket. “It’s cold!” A pout forms on his face.

“We can cuddle when we get where we need to get to.” At Louis’ mention of cuddling, Harry’s face lights up and he scrambles from his soft bed.

“I’m taking this anyways.” The curly-haired elf snatches the blanket from the floor where Louis had dropped it only moments before. With his body surrounded by soft fabric and his reindeer secured tightly to his body by strong arms, Harry glides across the floor, following the older elf.

Louis navigates their way through darkened hallways of the structure. Snoring can be heard from a few rooms that act as temporary placement for elves that have become too tired to make the trek back to their own homes. Elves typically have their own housing, giving them a place to call theirs, except for Louis and Harry; both who stay at a conjoining house to the main factory and where they observe people throughout the day.

“Lou, where are we going?” Harry yawns, rubbing his tired eyes as he continues to follow Louis down the decorated corridor.

“Shh.” Louis shushes the younger elf. “You’ll see in a minute.” He finally reaches their destination.

“We can’t go in there!” Harry hisses as he takes notice of the door they are standing in front of. “Lou, it’s forbidden!”

The blue-eyed elf turns around to look at Harry. Even in the darkness, Harry notices sparkles of mischief in his eyes. “Its fine Haz, live a little, yeah?” Louis pushes open the door, stepping through the passageway. Harry, not at all happy, follows in the other’s footstep and steps through.

Scanning the room, Louis finally spots the reason for this mission. On tiptoes, Louis takes a few steps towards Santa’s desk, grabbing the snow globe. Louis holds it up to show Harry.

“We came here to look at a snow globe?” Harry is not impressed. He wishes that he was still sleeping and not on this ‘mission’ with Louis to get the object Louis was currently holding.

“It’s not just a snow globe. I’ll tell you more up in the observation deck.” Louis moves closer to Harry. “I believe I promised you some cuddles.” Harry’s smile is wide at the thought of getting to snuggle up to Louis. The curly-haired elf reaches out for Louis’ free hand, grabbing it and leads the way to the deck.

The observation deck holds a special spot in every elf’s heart. The deck is where the elves can go and watch the faces of the little ones opening their presents on Christmas day. To the majority population of elves, the room is only opened on Christmas, but for Harry and Louis, the two have complete access to make sure Christmas spirit is not failing.

Louis and Harry make their way to their perch, an area that is high up on the wall that gives them breathtaking views of the room and land before them. On the opposite wall, large windows open up to where white snow flaked land meets the sparkling mass of space.

The smaller framed elf situates himself first, getting comfortable before opening his arms for Harry to get cozy in Louis’ arms, resting his body against Louis’. Harry rests his head on Louis’. Louis wraps his free arm around the other’s waist and outstretches his other to display the snow globe in front of them.

“Remember how you wished you could visit the rest of the world?”

“Yeah, but Santa said that we can’t leave, that it’s too dangerous.” Harry pouts at the memory. He and Louis had begged and begged but Santa wouldn’t budge with his decision. He had explained to them that the world was no place for elves, that even though the world seems like a happy place during the holiday season, it does not stay that way.

“What if I told you that this snow globe was our way to go visit?” Happiness shines through Louis’ words as he speaks.

Harry’s brows furrow in confusion. “A snow globe?”

“I’ve seen Big Man tinkering away at this thing and heard him mumbling about it. I watched him use it a few days back. He had poofed for a few minutes before poofing back smiling and laughing at how he finally got it to work.”

Harry quickly turns wide eyes to Louis. “We can’t, he said that it was dangerous.” He glances at the snow globe that is still held out in front of the two elves by Loui’s arm.

“But if we do it really quick and return before morning, he will never know.”

“Lou…”

“Think about it, Haz! We can go see some of the places we have always dreamed of! No harm done if we’re back before everyone wakes.”

Harry contemplates the idea. _We could go, but what happens if Santa finds out? Will we be punished? Will he take away our jobs and put us with the other elves to work? What will happen to the Christmas Spirit? But what if we do go, see some places and come back before he awakes? There can’t be much harm in that, surely._

“What do you say, Curly?” Louis looks at Harry expectantly.

“Just a few places?” Louis nods, a smile taking home on his face. “And be back before he wakes?” Louis’ excitement is growing, Harry can feel it emitting from the other elf’s body. Harry’s own enthusiasm is growing as he thinks about exploring. “Ok, Louis, let’s do it.”

The tinier of the two tightens his arm around Harry’s middle.

“Hold on.” Louis shakes the snow globe, little speckles of fake, glittering snow swirling in the crystal ball. The object starts glowing, emitting a luminous light the fills the observation room. A loud whooshing buzz in their ears. Louis’ smile falls, _this didn’t happen when Santa did it_. Harry tightens his grip on Louis’ arm, a tad bit frightened at what is happening around him.

“Lou!” Harry’s frightened voice is heard over the loud sounds. “This doesn’t feel right!”

“Just hold tight!” Louis tries to comfort the younger elf as rays of light become brighter, encompassing the two.

“Harry!” Louis shouts, panic in his voice as he feels the other getting pulled from his grasp.

“Lou!” It’s the worst sound Louis has heard. Harry should never sound so afraid, his voice should only be filled with laughter and happiness, not this. They try so hard to hold onto each other but the force between them too strong and pulls them. Louis’ last image before darkness takes him is one of Harry’s terrified face.

 

 

 

 

“Where do you think he came from?” A distant voice breaks through Louis’ fuzzy mind. His eyes shift under his lids as he starts to wake.

“Like I would know, Niall. Let’s just get him inside so he doesn’t freeze.” Another voice. Louis wants to open his eyes, wants to know what is going on. His eyes refuse to open, too tired to actually do so. He can feel two strong arms hoist him up in a bridal-style carry.

“What are we going to do? What if he was a hostage or something? What if a murderer is after him?”

A sigh. “I doubt that is the case. He seems to be in ok shape.” The second voice that belongs to the one who is carrying Louis’ prone form. Louis can hear a creak as a door is opened. He’s jostled as he is brought into the warm house. “Go start the fire. I’ll go put him on the couch and gather some blankets, poor lad is ice cold.”

Louis, who is falling victim to darkness again, doesn’t feel his life is in immediate danger and lets his body succumbs to sleep as he feels soft material of the couch against his back.

 

 

 

 

The voices are back as Louis starts to regain consciousness again. “What should we do with him? He’s been out for a while. Should we call the doctor?”

Louis feels a hand on his forehead. “He’s getting warmer, let’s just wait it out right now. He doesn’t seem to be in danger of getting sick or anything.” The voice is reassuring and Louis likes the calm tone. He shuffles in his cocoon of fluffy blankets. “I’m going to make some soup for when he wakes up. Keep an eye on him to make sure nothing changes.” The calming voice states and creaking of floorboards reverberate throughout the room as the man leaves.

Louis hears footsteps get closer to him and a concentrated heat at his side as a hand reaches out to touch Louis’ warming skin. The touch isn’t necessarily unwelcomed, but it is not the touch Louis is craving.

“Harry.” His voice is soft, only coming out as a whisper.

Startled, like he has been burned, the figure jolts his hand back. “Liam! Liam!” Louis scrunches his face at the loud voice as it pierces through his ears. “Liam, get in here quick!”

Fast and heavy foot falls echo down the hall, getting closer and louder with each step. “W-what is it?” Louis recognizes the voice as the soothing one.

“He talked. He said ‘Harry’ He’s waking up!”

Liam, or who Louis believes to be Liam, gets closer. “Hey there buddy, can you open your eyes for us or say something?” Louis twitches, indicating that he has heard the request. “Come on, buddy.”

He finally finds enough strength and flutters his eyes open. His vision is blurry at first, resulting in blue eyes blink rapidly to see a clearer picture of his surroundings.

“There we go.” Brown, puppy-like eyes are staring directly down at him. The owner of the second voice, stands slightly behind the first. “Can you say something?”

Louis licks his dry lips. “H-Harry.”

“Your name is Harry?”

Louis shakes his head, screwing his eyes tightly for a second. “W-where’s Harry?”

Confusion falls on both men looking down on Louis. “We don’t…who’s Harry?” The figure with electric blue eyes questions.

A tear slides down Louis’ cheek. _He’s gone. It’s all my fault! How could I have been so stupid? I should have never got the stupid snow globe! He’s gone because of me!_

He feels arms hoist him up and embrace him in a tight hug. “We’ll find this Harry lad, don’t worry ok? You just worry about getting warmer. We’ll search afterwards.”

“Harry.” It’s a whisper. More tears slide down Louis’ face at the thought of Harry being somewhere alone in a dangerous place. He silently cries as the stranger continues to hold him. The blonde stands off to the side, not really sure about what to do to help.

Liam gently guides Louis back into a laying position on the couch and covers him up with three feathery blankets. The elf sniffles and wipes at his watery eyes. “It’ll be ok, take it easy for now and we’ll go out later to look for Harry.” He places a comforting hand on Louis’ head.

Louis nods slightly and snuggles further into the nest of blankets.

 

 

 

 

“We have to help him. You told him that we would find Harry.”

“I know, Niall, but we don’t even know what this Harry person looks like or where to even begin.” Liam runs his hands through his hair.

“Well, we found him in our front yard, do you think Harry would be close by? We can look in the woods out back.” Niall suggests.

“Do you know how long that will take?”

“Just an idea, Li. I don’t think we really have many other options.”

“Let’s wait until he fully wakes up and can talk to us. We’ll decide our course of action after, ok?”

“Ok.” Niall agrees. “I’m going to go check…” As he turns, Niall halts when he spots the unknown man standing nervously in the doorway, his eyes rimmed red.

“Hey.” Niall’s word has Liam glancing over his shoulder, taking notice of who Niall is addressing. “Do you need a drink or some food?”

“I want Harry.” Louis’ bottom lips starts to quiver as he thinks about his missing love.

Niall rushes over to embrace Louis. “We’ll find him, you have to tell us a few things before we go searching.” The blonde feels Louis nod against his shoulder.

Louis lifts his head after a moment. A crease between his brow forms as he stares at the blonde in front of him. Louis takes a step back, sizing up Niall and then glancing down at himself, taking in his legs. His eyes grow wide, hands patting his body. Liam and Niall just watch.

“Why am I tall?!” Louis’ voice filled with panic. “I shouldn’t be tall! Why am I tall?!” Louis reaches for his ears that are no longer pointed. “My ears!” He rushes around the room to look for a mirror. He finds one in the hallway and promptly screams.

 

 

 

 

“An elf?” Unbelievable! This man they saved from the cold was absolutely delusional, elves don’t exist. Niall is regretting letting Liam carry the lad into their house.

Liam, from what Niall can tell, is not exactly buying the story either.

“Elves aren’t real.” Niall finally chimes in. “They’re things of fairytales.”

Louis sighs, running his hand over his face. “Elves are real! I’m an elf. Something happened that I don’t look like an elf anymore.” His eyes start to tear again.

“Don’t cry…” Liam begins.

Louis jumps out of his seat. “Don’t cry?! How can I possibly not cry?! This is my fault that Harry’s gone! If I wouldn’t have been so…” Louis tugs at his disheveled hair and releases a grunt of anger and sighs. “I know it’s really hard to take in the idea of elves being real, but I am one and I need to find my other half. We have very important work to be doing right now, we have to get back soon.” Louis turns pleading eyes towards Liam and Niall. “Will you help me find my Harry?”

“Tell us the story again.” Niall pipes up, coming closer and pulling out a chair to sit down.

Louis obliges.

 

 

 

 

“So you’re telling us that you and this Harry were personally created by Santa himself to spread Christmas Spirit?” Louis nods, Liam continues. “And you took this special snow globe and are now here on earth.” Louis once again nods. “If you’re an elf, why don’t you look like one?”

“I don’t know. Something must have happened when we were being transported here.” Louis moves his eyes over his new form. “Must have also done something to our clothes too, these are definitely not what I was wearing before ending up here.” He pinches the cotton fabric between his fingers. The clothes were still Christmas colors, his sweater green and pants a dull red, just more fitting to this build of his body than his original form.

_How is this possible? This guy has to be making up a story. Elves aren’t real._

Liam stands up. “Niall, may I speak to you in the hallway?” He doesn’t give the blonde a chance to answer before he grabs the other’s shirt and drags him out of the room, leaving the scared elf on the couch.

“Remember that you’re the one who wanted to bring him back here.” Niall starts off.

“Thanks.” Liam rolls his eyes. “We couldn’t have left him out there in the cold!”

“He should be use to the cold!”Niall shouts-whispers. “If what he is saying is true, don’t you think that it’s a tad bit weird? Who says stuff like that? Maybe he did escape an asylum or something.”

“Should listen to me sometimes, Liam!” Niall paces in a line, hands clasped behind his back and head tilted downwards. “What he has been telling us is certainly weird. Which, again, why I believe that he’s from an asylum.” He pauses. “But, if he is telling the truth, or at least the truth about a person named Harry out there in the cold, Harry could be out there and dying from the weather conditions. Let’s just humor him until we see if we can find this Harry person.”

“What if this Harry person doesn’t exist? He’s just taking us out into the cold to possibly get frostbite.” Niall raises a brow. Liam lets out a breath. “Fine, we’ll help him, but the first sign of something going wrong, we’re out.” Niall nods in agreement. The two housemates make their way back to where Louis is seated.

“If what you are telling us to be true, where do we start to find Harry?” Liam questions.

“I guess we start where you guys found me.”

 

 

 

 

Liam and Niall lead Louis to the now snow-covered spot where they had found. Louis walks around, head tilted down as he searches the parameter. He stumbles on something hidden under the white, fine snow. Bending down, he sifts through cold snow to uncover the snow globe. “Ha! Snow globe!” He holds his treasure up to show Liam and Niall.

Liam and Niall look at each other with wide eyes; the Irishman is the first to glance back at Louis.

Niall reaches for the object clasped in Louis’ hands, only to have his hand slapped away. “No touch!” The elf holds the crystal close to his body.

“Does this mean you can go back to the North Pole now?”

Panicked eyes turn towards the humans. “Not without Harry. Have to find Harry.” Louis starts walking around as he searches for Harry; Liam and Niall follow closely behind.

The only tracks that are prominent are ones that belong to small animals dwelling in the wooded space. Louis is getting nervous, _what if Harry didn’t even land in the general area? What if he is somewhere else completely?_ Louis continues searching, not wanting to let his inner thoughts come true.

_Footprints! Actual footprints that don’t belong to animals!_

Adrenaline pumps through Louis’ system as he follows the path. He scans his eyes quickly, trying to spot a head of curls he has come to adore.

There!

Slumped at the bottom of a large tree is a large mass. “Harry! Harry!” Louis shouts as he gets closer.

“Lou?” His voice is croaky, but it’s Harry! He has found Harry! Louis reaches where Harry has made himself a little alcove from his duvet. Harry’s movements are sluggish as he tries to launch himself into his other half’s arms. Louis holds his arms out to close the distance. “You l-left me! I woke up and you w-weren’t there!” Harry sobs into Louis’ shoulder. “And I lost my reindeer!”

Louis holds tightly onto the shaking elf. His own tears are forming as he thinks about Harry alone. “I’m sorry, Haz. I’m so sorry.” How could he have let this happen to his Harry? He was supposed to be smiling at all times and laughing, not crying. He truly messed up, so many things could have happened to either one of them, but knowing Harry could have been severely injured because of Louis’ carelessness is what hurts the most. “I’m so sorry.” A shiver runs through both of them as cold, wintery air settles in as their adrenaline starts to fade.

Blondie and his housemate stand in the background, watching the exchange between Harry and Louis. Niall leans over to whisper in Liam’s ear.

“He was telling the truth about Harry.”

“I see that, Niall.”

“What do we do?” Their eyes are plastered on the pair at the base of the large tree. Louis and Harry have their bodies close together, leaving no room for light to even pass. “He was telling the truth about this Harry person.”

“He says that they’re elves.” Liam looks on with disbelief. “Even if Louis told the truth about Harry, they still could be plotting something or escaped from somewhere.”

“Regretting your decision and not listening to little ole me?” Niall smirks.

“Shut up, Niall. Can’t really do too much now, can we?” He huffs.

“Could just leave.”

“We can’t just leave.” Liam hisses through clenched teeth.

“So you do care.”

“Of course I care.” Liam states, insulted that Niall would think he would be a heartless person. “I don’t want anything bad to happen to them, but I also would like to stay alive myself.” Brown and blue eyes turn back to the couple who were still tightly knitted together, whispering in each other’s ears.

“They are really cute.” Niall gushes. Liam rolls his eyes. “Oh, come on, you have to admit that they’re really cute! Look at them!” An arm extends as the Irishman draws attention to Harry and Liam.

“I have eyes, Niall.” Liam scoffs. “The cuter they are, the more heinous the crimes.” Blue eyes roll towards the sky. “You sure were quick to change your views.” Liam notes.

“Me? You’re the one who was all for bringing Louis back to the house and now you’re acting all standoffish and suspicious.”

“That was before Louis called himself an elf! Something is not right.”

“Whatever, just invite them back to the house to get warm, yeah?”

Liam takes a deep breath, knowing that the spat between him and Niall is temporarily over. “How about we continue this reunion back at the house?”Liam calls from behind the shaking elves. “Niall makes really good hot chocolate.” Harry perks up at the mention of the chocolatey drink.

“Marshmallows?” He questions, still only looking at Louis. Niall hears the question and answers.

“As many as you want.”

Trekking back to the house takes longer than it did when looking for Harry.

Harry’s limbs, which were also longer than what he was used to, were slow because of the night he spent out in the cold. Liam, with some hesitation, ended up carrying the curly-haired elf more than halfway back to the house, which was a sight, considering that Harry was now taller than Liam. Louis was plastered to Liam’s side who was carrying the curly-haired one, not wanting to be more than an arm’s length away from his favorite elf.

“Are you comfy?” Louis had asked multiple times on the walk back to the warm structure. “Are you warm enough?” Liam found it annoying, Niall found it cute.

Harry had just smiled brightly as he could, a pink blush blossoming on his cheeks, from receiving Louis’ utmost attention. To give comfort to the walking elf, Harry reached out with a hand for Louis to grab on to and clasping their hands together.

The house could finally be spotted in the distance and with a dozen more steps, they were protected from the wintery weather. Liam gently places Harry on the couch, just like he had done with Louis. Louis was quick to snuggle up close to Harry, who had opened his blanket to grant Louis access. When Louis was nestled into Harry’s side, Harry closed the opening and basked in the extra warmth that was Louis.

Both elves immediately letting their exhaustion take over and falling into a peaceful rest.

Liam hears a shutter of a camera going off and turns his head towards Niall.

“What? They’re really cute.” Niall shrugs, presses some buttons on his phone before pocketing the device.

Liam rolls his eyes. He takes a step closer towards the sleeping forms. He carefully maneuvers the wet blanket from the grips of the elves, not wanting them to get sick and wraps another large blanket around them. Louis and Harry react in their sleep, cuddling closer into the other and tightening their hold on the blanket. Liam takes a step back as he keeps his eyes trained on the snoring forms.

“We need to think of what we’re going to do.”

“First, they’re going to sleep and we’re going to make them some hot chocolate and that soup you said you were going to make earlier.” Niall answers matter-of-factly. He turns on heal and goes towards the kitchen down the hall. “Go to the store and pick up different kinds of marshmallows for when Harry wakes up.” The blonde shouts over his shoulder.

 

 

 

 

Louis is the first to wake up. His body is overwhelmed by the heat that surrounds him. He goes to push the source of heat away when his fingers make contact with curly locks. Harry. He blinks his eyes open, scanning Harry’s relaxed face. He always loved watching the younger elf sleep, always looked so peaceful and soft. Louis is able to take in the stunning features of the younger lad.

Unbelievable warmth spreads through Louis’ body as an uncontrollable amount of love for Harry makes itself known. His eyes become soft and crinkles by his eyes form, smiling at the thought of Harry being his. The elfin man leans his head in and resting against Harry’s shoulder.

Harry moves in his sleep, arms moving to encircle Louis’ tiny frame. “Lou.” Emerald eyes stay closed.

“Go back to sleep, Haz.”

Harry shifts. “Love you.” He allows himself to be lulled back to a light slumber.

“Love you too.” Louis snuggles in closer, curling into a smaller ball against Harry’s side, waiting for Harry to wake up. Louis raises his gaze up when he hears someone enter the living room.

“You’re…” Niall’s voice is louder than what it should be, earning a shushing noise from Louis. Electric blue eyes fall on Harry’s still sleeping form. “Sorry.” He whispers. “I heard talking, figured that you both were awake. Liam is still out getting a variety of marshmallows.” Niall places the mugs of cocoa on the coffee table, grabbing one to hand to Louis.

Louis reaches out to grab the drink, welcoming the warmth it provides. “Thanks.” He takes a sip, eyes closing at the explosion of flavor on his tongue. “This is really good. Almost better than the hot chocolate that we have at the North Pole.” Louis pauses for affect. “ _Almost_.” He giggles, eyes lighting up with mirth.

“North Pole, huh?” Niall sits back in his seat across from Louis and takes a sip of the hot beverage himself.

Louis takes interest in the drink in his hands. “Yeah. It’s a lovely place.” A single tear escapes his eye, rolling down his cheek. Harry subconsciously tightens his grip around Louis, turning his head to kiss Harry’s blushed cheeks.

Niall’s face shows hints of doubt and fondness as he watches the interaction between the two on the couch.

“You still don’t believe us?” It wasn’t stated as a question. Niall opens his mouth to protest, but Louis beats him to talking. “It’s ok. I know it can be really hard to wrap your head around.” The tinier of the two elves wiggles his nose and soon Niall’s phone is ringing.

Pulling out the phone, Niall goes to answer the call and notices the name across the screen. He gives a watery glance towards Louis who is smiling from ear-to-ear. “’lo?” His lip starts to tremble. “Greg.” Niall excuses himself as he takes the call from the brother he hasn’t heard from in years. The relationship between the two brothers have been strained after a major fight between them broke out, leaving the brothers on bad terms for the next three years.

The body that he is wrapped up in is getting warmer and a slight pink glow surrounds Harry’s form. “I know you’re awake.” Louis beams.

Harry’s emerald eyes remain closed as he begins to talk. “They needed another push.” Green and blue eyes finally connect. Harry leans down to kiss Louis on the nose, earning a delighted titter in return. “Did Niall make the hot chocolate he promised?” His green eyes become illuminated at the thought of hot chocolate.

Louis smirks. “He indeed did. Liam is still getting different kinds of marshmallows.” Harry’s eyes grow wide in excitement at the mention of the sugary treat. “You’re unbelievable.” Louis states, his voice full of fond for the other elf. The petite man stretches his neck to connect their lips in a tender kiss.

A cold breeze whisks in through the house as the front door is opened. Louis and Harry break apart briefly to see the snow-covered figure enter the house. Stomping his feet on the mat that sits in front of the door, Liam shakes himself free of as much snow as he can before making eye contact on the figures on the couch. “You’re both up!” Liam exclaims. “I bought a few different kinds of marshmallows, not sure what your favorite is. Got some stuff for soup later.” He shivers as he tries to rid of the cold that has settled in his bones. “Where’s Niall?”

“Talking to Greg.” Louis answers nonchalantly. The items in Liam’s hands promptly fall to the floor in the foyer.

“Greg?” He’s baffled. He and Niall haven’t talked in years, both were still angry at one another. “He’s talking to Greg?”

“Yeah.” Harry was the one to answer this time. He reluctantly untangles himself from a protesting Louis, getting up and casually walks towards Liam, bending down to pick up the bag filled with a variety of marshmallows. Harry, after obtaining his treasure, turns and scurries back to the piece of furniture he and Louis have claimed as theirs; blankets are manipulated so a small hole for air to enter is created. As they get situated, Louis and Harry’s bodies morph into one large mass. Ruffling under the blankets can be heard as the bags are torn open and the two take turns feeding each other.

Muffled chortles erupt between Louis and Harry.

Baffled, Liam stands stalk still. He is completely at a loss about what is going on. He was gone for a total of thirty minutes, how could he have missed such a major thing? He had to go check on Niall, make sure the Irish lad was ok. Shopping bags are forgotten on the floor as the one with the puppy-like eyes goes in search of his friend.

While Liam goes to find Niall, Louis and Harry are enjoying each other’s company. The two elves were working on their third bag of marshmallows, ones that were strawberry flavored, already devouring the traditional and chocolate flavored ones.

The blue-eyed elf was trying to throw the treats into Harry’s mouth; only one had made it. Harry chews proudly as he eats the marshmallow.

“Hey!” Louis’ face lights up with an idea. “Let’s see who can hold the most in their mouth!” He rapidly opens his mouth and starts shoving the food in. Harry’s dimples are on full display as he follows Louis’ action.

Laughter is muffled as more marshmallows are forced into each of their mouths, making their eyes start to water. Harry begins to grumble something that is not easily understood. Louis looks confused at the curly-haired lad as he goes into a coughing fit. The smaller elf grows concerned, grabbing an empty bag and spitting out the wad of slobbery food out.

“Haz!” He moves impossibly closer. Harry’s eyes are starting to water profusely. “H-” Louis is met with a warm mass in his face and lap. He grimaces as he looks at his now messy legs.

“Sorry, Lou.” Harry averts his eyes, ashamed of spitting the gross mix onto Louis.

“It’s ok, love.” Louis replies, taking stalk of the mess on his clothes, grimacing internally. “Let’s get cleaned up, yeah?” Louis shuffles under the covers, grabbing Harry’s hand in the process and emerging from the blanket fort. Fingers stay tangled as they go in search for a bathroom. “In here.” Louis pushes Harry into the bathroom. “On the counter. I’ll grab some towels and start a bath.” Harry follows orders that Louis had given him. He sits upon the marble countertop, legs dangling over the edge and slightly tapping the cabinets on the side. The green-eyed man watches Louis putter around the room, gathering towels and going over to the tub to turn on the water.

“Get undressed, bath is almost ready.” Louis calls over his shoulder. “Ooo, this looks like fun.” He reaches for a bottle and pours the soap into the running water, bubbles rapidly multiplying. “About ready…” Louis’ words are abruptly cut off when the lad turns around and takes in the sight of a very naked Harry. Louis visibly swallows. It is not the first time that the two would see each other naked, they have always taken baths together at the North Pole, but with whatever happened during their trip to wherever they are, their limbs were not the only things that had grown.

Louis’ mind goes blank as the vision of a very naked Harry dances in his vision. Harry’s mouth is moving, but the words cannot be comprehended by the petite elf; he stares blankly at the curly-haired one in front of him.

Harry takes a few steps forward to stand in front of Louis.

“You going to join me?” His voice finally breaking through the barrier in Louis’ mind.

“O-of course.” Louis strips from his clothes and together the two get into the bubble-filled tub. The couple help one another clean the sticky mess off of their bodies, their intentions pure and innocent.

Louis, whose grin is growing mischievous, takes a handful of bubbles in his upward facing palms. Before Harry can react, Louis has blown the bubbles into his face. In retaliation, Harry splashes bubble-filled water at the tinier man, most of the attack falling over the edge of the tub. As their assault on one another, they end up submerging the entire bathroom in multicolored froth.

“Oops.” Louis’ voice breaks through the shield of multicolored bubbles, an answering giggle from Harry as a response. The older one stretches his arms out in search of Harry. Once Louis is able to locate and latch on to the other’s hand, he pulls the younger one behind him towards the door. When pulling open the door, bubbles spill into the open space from behind the two naked figures.

In the hallway, Louis looks for a bedroom. “This way.” He guides Harry towards a closed door to the left of them and opening the passageway. The elves are met with a large room with a light blue trimmed duvet that covers a king-sized bed. They share a look before they run full force towards the bed.

Their feet leave the floor as they leap for the fluffy cloud of a bed. They jump in sync, soaring through the air with each bounce. Laughter is loud and fills the pristine room. In a swift moment, when Harry is not expecting it, Louis whacks his love with the feather-filled pillow. Feathers float on the air between the blue and green-eyed figures and the casings of the pillows were losing their mass. Within the next minute, the casings of the pillows were emptied and tossed to the side of the bed.

Bodies bounce on the soft material and the figures lay down out of breath and snickering. They turn to look at one another, propping their heads on the arm resting on the bed. Harry extends his free arm to bring his hand to Louis’ cheek, caressing the skin. Louis leans into the touch and closes his eyes at the warmth.

“You’re so beautiful.” Harry whispers in the silence of the room. Louis’ cheeks turn bright red at Harry’s compliment. The younger one’s thumb gently strokes the soft skin that is heating up under his touch. Sliding against the sheets, the curly-haired elf rolls closer, making their foreheads touch and breathing in the same air. Louis places his hand on the one Harry is stroking his face with.

Harry’s emerald eyes start to close, allowing him to fully immerse in the moment between him and his chosen person. He takes in the surrounding scent, cinnamon and hot apple pie, that is purely Louis and his favorite smell in all of the land. He nudges his nose against Louis’ asking for permission. Without a word, Louis nudges back, closing the distance between their lips.

“Why are there bubbles?” Liam’s voice booms from outside of the room Harry and Louis are currently snogging in. “How…” His voice trails off as he steps into his room, finding the two naked elves on his clean sheets. Niall trails right behind the taller man. “You’re naked!” Liam shouts, abruptly halting the kissing session. “Why are you naked?!” Liam covers his eyes.

Niall starts snickering from behind.

Louis and Harry stare at the two in the doorway, completely unfazed by the entire situation.

With his eyes closed, Liam feels around the outside of his room, coming to his closet door. He opens his eyes, knowing that he won’t see any naked men, and rummages through his closet to find his bathrobe. He tosses it over his shoulder. “Put that on.”

“There’s on-” Harry begins.

Liam interrupts. “Put it on!”

Both elves look to one another before standing up. Harry, since he is the taller of the two, slides his arms through the designated areas and Louis plasters himself to Harry, chest to chest. Harry ties the robe shut. Louis’ butt, however, shows where the sides of the robe is unable to meet.

Niall loses it. His loud cackling startles the three others. Liam turns around to see what is happening when he notices Louis’ bare arse is still on display. Liam slaps his hands over his eyes, Louis and Harry roar with jollity.

Liam turns towards the wall to keep from seeing any more nudity from the elves. “Put some clothes on! Then you two are going to clean that mess up in the bathroom and hallway!”

Snickering hangs in the air as the other three try to catch their breath. After a few moments, Niall composes himself enough to grab some clothes for the naked persons. While Louis and Harry slip on the barrowed clothes, Niall and Liam had left the room to go make the soup that they have been trying to put together all day to give the two lovers some space to get dressed.

“Let’s go clean up, Lou.” Harry receives a grumble in response. “Lou, we made the mess, we have to clean it up.” He turns to look at the smaller man sitting on the bed. Louis has his bottom lip protruding and his eyes are large. “Oh no, you can’t use that look to get out of this.” His voice is stern.

“C’mon, Haz.” Louis stands up, sauntering towards Harry. He hides his face in the taller one’s neck and wraps his arms around Harry’s slender waist. “Can’t we just say we forgot to do it or something?”

“You and I both know that it won’t work.”

Louis gets a spark of inspiration.“What if we use our magic?”

“What?”

“Seriously. Why not use our magic? That mess will just disappear!” Dainty hands are rubbed together. Louis takes a step into the hallway. “Gone in no time.”

“You think it’ll work?”

“Watch, H.” Louis points a finger at the mess of suds and wishing the bubble disaster to be gone. In a flash, all the bubbles and the puddles of water are gone, vanishing in thin air. “Yes!”

Harry hooks his chin over Louis’ boney shoulder.“Guess you were…”

“What is this?! Harry! Louis!” The boys grimace at the sound of Liam’s angry yell. Niall is once again heard cackling. “This is your house too, Niall!”

“You g-got attacked by b-bubbles!” The blonde heaves in a deep breath of air between laughs.

“Get your arses down here!” Liam shouts instead of talking to Niall.

“We can probably fit through the window.” Louis earns a hard glare from Harry. His shoulders sag. “Fine, but you’re giving me a piggyback ride.” Harry huffs when the smaller man jumps on his back, wrapping his arms around his neck tightly.

Harry runs down the corridor and jumps down the stairs. Louis is making little ‘hut’ noises when he’s jostled by the movement. The couple reaches the bottom of the stairs, turning the corner to enter into the kitchen. They are met with a Liam engulfed in a pile of bubbles and a grinning Niall.

“So you believe we’re elves now?” Louis smirks.

“I don’t know how you did it,” Liam glares at the two. “but both of you will clean this mess up. I am going to take a shower.” He stalks off, a trail of bubbles left in his wake.

“I’m surprised he hasn’t exploded yet.” Niall states. “He’s acting really calm considering how he normally gets when he’s made or stressed.” He turns fully towards Harry and Louis. “I suggest that you clean this up though before he finishes taking a shower.” He hops off of the stool he was seated on. He briefly stops in front of the magical beings. “I-uh-I don’t know how you did it, but thanks. It was nice to hear from Greg again.” The Irishman claps Harry on the shoulder in silent thanks before exiting the kitchen.

“Y’know.” Louis begins. Harry catches Louis’ eye over his shoulder. “We never did get that soup.” Harry rolls his eyes fondly before setting out to complete the task in front of them.

 

 

 

 

Quiet falls over the darkened abode as the night hours tick by. Liam and Niall bundled tightly in their beds. Liam had called an early night due to the events of the day. Niall had agreed and retreated into his room for the night. Louis and Harry were given more blankets to snuggle into during the darker hours. The two had tossed and turned in each other’s arms, unable to get comfortable on the couch. After a few minutes of unable to find sleep, they decided to make a fort out of the furniture and blankets.

Louis had his back resting on Harry’s chest and seated between the V of the curly-haired one’s legs. Their eyes were set on the snow globe Louis had resting in his lap.

“We should get back.” Louis runs his fingers over the intricate detail of the crystal in his hands. Harry draws patterns on Louis’ clothed leg. “How much trouble do you think we’re in?”

“Probably enough to last us the next two centuries.” The green eyed man lets his head fall to the juncture of Louis’ neck. He takes a deep breath, filling his lungs with the smell of home.

“I’m sorry, Haz.” Louis apologizes. “I shouldn’t have talked you into this, it was really dangerous and you could have been seriously hurt.” His eyes start to tear at the thought of Harry getting hurt. Harry doesn’t respond with words, just presses a kiss to Louis’ skin. “Let’s go home.”

Louis shakes the globe.

 

 

 

 

Liam, like always, is the first to wake up. He does his morning routine before heading downstairs to make himself his cup of coffee. He stops at the bottom of the stairs, ready for what is to greet him; he’s no longer angered about the events of yesterday, the long night’s sleep doing wonders to calm him. He ambulates towards the living room area where Harry and Louis are taking temporary residence.

The man is greeted by the blanket fort and he goes to investigate. Opening the space between the blankets, Liam is shocked to find the fort empty. He scans his eyes quickly over the inside of the barriers. No Louis, no Harry and no snow globe. All traces of the two beings ever being there, aside from the fort, are gone.

They’re gone.

_They can’t be gone! They couldn’t just leave without saying good-bye!_

_I was too harsh yesterday, they left because of my attitude! How could I be so inconsiderate?_ He runs his hands over his face.

Ringing of a timer brings Liam out of his self-pity. He stands to go investigate. He reaches the kitchen, the site in front of him baffling.

Louis is sprawled out on the counter top that is placed in the center of the kitchen. In his hand is a glass of some sort of white substance. The smaller framed man is mumbling words that cannot be identified and it looks like he surrounded himself with dozens of different kinds of decorated cookies.

Harry, who has flour in his hair and on his cheeks, is standing in front of the stove while he mixes something together in a large bowl, beside him a hot batch of chocolate chip cookies.

“What are you guys doing?” A pair of green eyes snap towards the owner of the voice. Louis is a bit slow at reacting, but he finally turns his head over, plopping it down and staring unfocused at Liam in the doorway.

Harry continues to mix the batter together. “I bake when I’m stressed. Cookie?” He nods towards the display of cookies as Louis grabs the treat that is near him and proceeds to bring it up to his mouth. He tries to take a bite, misses and the cookie slowly falls out of his grip to slam into the floor below. Harry sighs. “He drinks when things don’t exactly go right. Hope you weren’t saving that eggnog for anything special.”

Liam shakes his head. “What could you two possibly be stressed about?”

Louis begins to slur as he goes to answer. Harry just rolls his eyes and talks over the mumbled words. “We tried to go back home. The snow globe, for some reason, does not work. We’re not sure how to get back, which is like really bad cause like we have really important things to be doing.”

“You’re stuck here?”

Harry nods in a silent answer.

“You don’t know how to get back home? Can't you use your ' _magic_ '?”Liam places air quotes around the word when spoken.

“No and no, we tried last night.”

“What happens if you guys can’t get back?”

“Not sure, but we really don’t want to find out.”

“So have you thought of others way to get home?”

Harry sighs. “Yeah that’s what we’re trying to do now, come up with a different way to get to the North Pole.”

“By baking cookies and getting drunk off of eggnog?” Liam deadpans.

“We have to start somewhere.” Satisfied with the conversation, Harry turns around to grab the bowl with the batter he was mixing before Liam entered the now cookie-filled kitchen. Louis groans from his reclined position on marble counter before grabbing the carton of eggnog and brings it to his lips. The drink runs down his cheeks and pools by his neck on the counter.

A groggy Niall comes to stand beside Liam, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. “What’s going on?”

“Harry’s baking cookies and Louis is drinking eggnog.” At the mention of food and the Christmas beverage, Niall perks up, the last remnants of sleep disappearing.

“Move over Louis!” The Irishman lays on the structure beside Louis. He starts grabbing for the cookies that surround him and reaches for the carton Louis has weakly grasped in his hand. Niall’s mouth is promptly filled with the cookies and drink. Liam turns around, exiting the kitchen and ascends the stairs, deeming it too early to deal with the three in the kitchen.

“What’s the occasion?” Niall speaks around the crumbled cookie in his mouth.

Harry was bent down to look at the new batch of cookies in the oven. “We tried to go home last night, but the snow globe didn’t work and we don’t know how we’re getting back.” Harry straightens his back. “So, we’re stress baking and drinking.” Louis grumbles in agreement.

“No ideas yet?” Niall stuffs another cookie into his mouth and pours eggnog shortly after, creating a lumpy goop.

Harry shakes his head. “Sadly, no.”

“Don’t worry, we’ll figure something out, even if that means we have to take you to the North Pole personally.” Harry’s eyes light up.

“Thanks, Niall. I’ll make sure to put in a good word for you with Santa.”

Niall swallows. “Ok, now that we have that cleared, crank that music up, Harry!” Niall shouts as an order to the curly-haired lad, who walks over to the kitchen radio and turns the dial, music explodes from the speakers. “And up you get.” Niall helps a tipsy Louis to his feet, both men now standing on the counter. He secures Louis by placing an arm around his shoulders, the two begin swaying to the upbeat music.

 

 

 

 

Baking done, Harry has relocated himself and Louis back into the living room. Louis was currently resting his head on Harry’s lap with a damp towel over his forehead and eyes closed. The younger one is running his fingers through Louis’ hair.

“Why did you let me drink all of that?” Louis complains, groaning as another wave of nausea washes over him.

“I tried to stop you, but you jumped on the counter and started chugging the first carton down.”

“You didn’t try hard enough.”

“You stuck your foot on my forehead and pushed me away. It wasn’t worth getting hurt over.”

Louis slightly turns his head to meet Harry’s eyes. “Sorry, Harold.” He starts to pout. Harry leans down for a gentle brush of their lips.

“We should do something nice for Liam and Niall.” Harry voices his thought.

“Mmm.” Louis responds. “What should we do?”

“Don’t know, we’ve made really big messes since we’ve been here and Liam always looks like he’s going to strangle us.” Harry scans his eyes around the structure and notices the lack of Christmas decorations. “Let’s decorate their house!”

Too tired to protest, Louis states that the idea was perfect before allowing sleep to finally pull him under.

 

 

 

 

“Lou, wake up.” Harry’s voice breaks through the barrier of sleep. “C’mon, open those pretty eyes for me.” He flutters his eyes open. “There they are.” Harry leans down and kisses Louis’ nose. “Liam and Niall went out to do something, we can decorate before they get home.” Emerald green eyes stare at sleepy blue ones.

“Hi.” Louis finally says.

“Hi.” Harry’s dimples now on full display.

“I love you.” Harry rolls his eyes at Louis’ sappiness that always comes to the surface when he has been woken from a great sleep.

“Love you too, now, get up, we have work to do.” Harry wraps his arms around Louis, who is laying down on the couch. With soft grunts, both men finally get into a standing position. “I found some tinsel and garland in a box while you were asleep.” Harry grabs something from his back pocket, holding it between him and Louis. “Also found this.” Louis’ smile splits his face in half.

 

 

 

 

“My mother will start to worry.” Harry sings in a sultry voice, dragging his finger across Louis’ collar bones as he seductively walks around the other elf.

“Beautiful, what’s your hurry?” Blue eyes glances over his shoulder at his lover. Harry continues to sway his hips, getting the other to follow him around the room as they continue to decorate the first floor of the house.

“Father will be pacing the floor.” Is Harry’s response as they sing along to the song from the CD.

“Listen to the fireplace roar.” Louis comes up from behind Harry, wrapping his arms around the slender waist. Harry turns in the grasp, coming face-to-face with the shorter one. Lyrics of the classic song floats on air as the two continue their flirty game.

“There’s bound to be talk tomorrow.” Harry whispers against Louis’ soft lips.

“Think of my life long sorrow.” Louis closes the short distance between their lips. His hands tightening on the curly haired one’s waist. Harry’s arms encircle Louis’ neck, bringing the two impossibly closer. Innocent kisses become heated.

Tangled feet stumble across the wooden floor of the living room, trying to find some sort of support to lean against. Backs of knees hit the soft cushions of the suede couch.

“ _Oof_.” Louis falls over the piece of furniture, landing with his back against the material. Harry had fallen on top, his curls cascading down both of their faces. Both break from kissing and smile at one another with complete and utter love twinkling in their eyes. Louis brings a hand up to push the curtain of curls behind one of Harry’s ear before moving it to caress the soft skin on the other elf’s cheek. “I love you.”

Harry moves his head closer to rest their foreheads together in a tender moment.

Breathing in the same air, the two beings share brief kisses as hands roam free over clothed bodies.

“ _Lou_.” Was that a moan? Harry just moaned! Such a beautiful sound coming out of such an addicting mouth. If he would have known how lovely Harry sounded when he got all worked up, he would have done this a century ago!

“Haz.” Louis replies. He breaks away from their temporary bubble. “We’ve- uh- we haven’t talked about this…” He motions between their heated bodies.

“We love each other and we’ve been together for a few centuries, what more is there to talk about?” Harry reattaches his lips to Louis’ exposed neck.

Closing his eyes at the explosive feeling of having the other elf’s lips on his skin, Louis reluctantly pushes Harry away, making the younger elf pout. “Don’t give me that, Harry. I want to actually talk about this before we do the act.” Louis squeezes Harry’s love handles. “Later, ok?”

Puppy dog eyes on display. “Fine.” A pouted huff expelled.

Louis rolls his eyes, but a fond smile shines on his face. Louis bops Harry’s nose. “How ‘bout we admire all of our hard work, yeah?” He maneuvers the taller body to have Harry curl tightly into his side. Blue and emerald green eyes glaze over the Christmas decorations.

Green garland lines the banister of the stairs, red and silver tinsel carefully arranged on the mantel of the fireplace, paper snowflakes dowsed in blue glitter hang from the ceiling, lining the hallway, soft Christmas music playing in the background and cinnamon scented candles craftily placed for maximum Christmas warmth.

“Think they’ll like it?”

“They’ll love it.” Louis scrunches his eyes at the empty corner of the room. “We’re missing something.” He stands, walking over to the space. “They need a tree. It can’t be Christmas without a tree!”

“Where are we going to get one?” Harry moves to stand beside Louis.

“We’ll poof one here.” Louis screws his eyelids tightly shut as he begins thinking of the perfect tree. When the image of the evergreen is vivid in his mind, he starts to wiggle his button nose.

Whooshing can be heard as the wanted object is transported into the living room of Liam and Niall’s house. Suddenly, a bright green pine tree stands erect in the intended corner. “We’ll wait until they get back and decorate it together, really bring in the Christmas spirit.” Harry nods in agreement.

 

 

 

 

“What is all of this?” Eyes take in the colorful decorative items scattered throughout the house.

“Looks like they were busy while we were gone.” Niall states as he stares at the glittered paper snowflakes. “It’s beautiful.” Liam agrees with the Irishman’s words.

Liam and Niall spot the two beings in the living space. Harry and Louis were snuggled on the couch, hot chocolates in hand and watching the burning fire in front of them before the owners of the house interrupted their moment. Louis and Harry were both smiling around their mugs as they waited for Liam and Niall to say more.

“Guys, this is so awesome!” The blonde exclaims, rushing over to wrap his chilled arms around the elves. “Thank-you!”

Large smiles spread themselves on the couple’s faces and four arms encircle the blonde’s body. “We felt kinda bad about all the trouble we have caused and we wanted to apologize.” Informs Harry.

“It’s really lovely.” Liam finally joins in the conversation.

“Yeah?” Emerald and greens eyes light up at the compliment.

“Yeah, thank-you.” Liam walks over to join the embracing group on the couch. Once sitting down, he lets his eyes wonder over the assortment of decorations. His gaze lands on the barren tree in the corner. “What’s that?” He nods, motioning towards the pine tree.

Niall, wondering what Liam was referring to, glances over his shoulder. “A tree?! Are we going to hang stuff on it?!”

Louis chuckles. “That was the plan, but you can do whatever you want with it, it’s your tree.”

“Liam! We get to decorate a tree!” Niall jumps up in excitement, pumping his fisted hands in the air. Liam’s smile grows as he watches the Irishman float about the room in excitment.

“I’ll go grab the few that I have stored in my closet.” Liam excuses himself, going towards the stairs to get to his room. He finds the dust cardboard box on the top shelf, blows on it to disperse the particles and hefts it on his shoulder to take back downstairs.

Liam is greeted by Christmas music and jolly voices dancing on the air when he returns.

An assortment of colorful bulbs hang from the branches of the luscious green pine. The occupants of the house are gathered around on the floor sharing stories of their favorite Christmas memories.

“My parents got me a pair of boxing gloves.” Liam presents to the surrounding bodies. “I was ecstatic. I loved them so much that I wore them all day.” He chuckles at the memory. “They had to force the gloves off of me when it was bed time.”

“Greg and I always raced to see who could open their presents faster.” Niall interrupts, eyes slightly filling with tears. “That wanker would sabotage me somehow, always ended up winning.” He smiles. “I got him back later in the day, though.”

Attention is turned to Harry and Louis. “What about you two?” Liam starts. “Any favorite moments from Christmas?”

Louis holds Harry tighter as he begins to share his favorite memory. Harry grips his lover’s wrist, already having memorized the story from multiple retellings; it was Louis’ most favorite to tell. “Santa had come to me one day, telling me that there was a surprise waiting for me in the infirmary. I was confused, if an elf goes there, then the whole place hears about it within a few minutes, word travels fast in our community.” He licks his lips before continuing. “Santa escorted me to the building and took me into a private room. There was this new elf being examined by our doctor. His eyes were so bright and his dimples so prominent and stunning. I was told to look after him.” Louis kisses the top of Harry’s head. “I was a goner from the first moment I saw him.” Harry beams at the attention. “You didn’t stand a chance.”

“Ahh! Too cute! Stop being so cute!” Niall gushes from his spot on the floor. Harry and Louis both blush at Niall’s words.

Comfortable silence falls over the group after Niall’s outburst. Harry and Louis are stuck in their own world, Niall is munching away at the left over popcorn that was not strung to the tree and Liam sighs as he takes in the sight, comfort washing over him.

Liam clears his throat, gaining the attention of the others. “I, uh, I just wanted to say sorry about how I treated you guys earlier.” He rubs the back of his head, eyes going to focus on the floor in front of him.

“It’s ok, Liam. We weren’t exactly nice to you guys either, coming in and making all of those messes.” Harry acknowledges. “Truce?”

“Truce.”

 

 

 

 

“Let us make you dinner.” Harry stands in front of Liam and Niall. “A thank-you for letting Lou and I stay here until we figure out how to get back home.”

“You really don’t have to do that.” Liam protests.

Niall whips his head in Liam’s direction. “Shush, you. If Harry here wants to cook, he can cook.”

“They’re our guest, they shouldn’t…” Niall glares at Liam.

“If you don’t want to partake in eating the delicious food he’s going to make, then you don’t have to. Speak for yourself, Lima.” Niall wraps his arms around Harry’s shoulders. “So, whatcha gonna make?” The two stalk off towards the kitchen. Louis comes up to stand beside Liam.

“Something else, aren’t they?”

“Could say that.” Liam turns to Louis. “Not going to help?”

“Psh, nawh. I’m rubbish at cooking, I would just burn this place down if I helped.”

“If you’re an elf, why not use your magic?” Liam questions Louis who has made himself comfortable in front of the lit fireplace.

“ _If_ ” he scoffs. “You still don’t believe that we’re elves.”

“Well, yeah, still don’t see how you could be.” He moves to where Louis is sat, bending down and crossing his legs to mimic Louis’ seated position.

“After everything that happened, still don’t believe.” Louis shakes his head in disbelief. “Fine, I’ll prove it to you.” Louis closes his blue eyes, trying to conjure up enough strength to make it snow inside the house.

White flakes fall on the two, Liam looking up towards the ceiling as he watches the flakes fall around him; he laughs in shock at what he is seeing.

“It’s snowing!” Liam exclaims as he reaches out his tongue to have a few of the snow particles land on it. He leans back, lying flat on the floor, spreading his limbs out and moving them to create a snow angel. Joyful laughter fills the room as Louis joins Liam in his merriment.

A few inches of snow has accumulated, creating a blanket of snow on the wooden floors of the living room. Liam remains on his back, but instead of making his snow angel, he lays in silence as the snow falls peacefully around him.

“Liam?” Louis breaks through Liam’s inner thoughts. Liam hums to let the other know that he was heard. “Thanks for taking Harry and me in.” He rubs nervously rubs the back of his head. “You could have just left us out there, but you let us in to your home. So, uh, thanks for that. I guess.”

Liam lifts his head slightly to meet Louis’ gaze. “You’re…” The heartfelt moment between them is immediately ended when Louis throws a snowball in Liam’s face. Louis cackles loudly, proud of his accomplishment. Rebounding quickly, Liam retaliates and soon the two are jumping over furniture and running through the house as they try and attack one another.

At one point, Niall and Harry join in on the fun after almost getting hit with friendly fire. Niall and Harry gang up on Louis and Liam; the fight gaining momentum rapidly.

Niall manages to get a good hit on Louis, forcing him to stumble backwards and fall to the floor below him. Niall’s victory is short lived when an irate Harry tumbles him to the ground and throws a few balls of snow into his face. Harry huffs and gets off of Niall’s torso, stalking over to where the fallen elf was spread on the floor.

“Boobear!” Harry leans down, hands frantically roaming over Louis’ body to make sure there were no dire injuries that had to be tended to.

Louis chuckles. “I’m fine, babe. T’was just a little snowball.” Grumbling in the background echoes through the snow covered halls. “Babe, go help Niall and apologize.” Harry starts to pout. “You’re seriously going to make me the voice of reason?”

“He hurt you though.” Harry pouts, bottom lip protruding and puppy-dog eyes on display.

“I’m fine, love. Go apologize.” With another weak pout, Harry leaves Louis to go to the Irishman leaning against the bottom of the wooden stairs.

“Sorry, Niall.” The curly-haired elf extends his arm, offering it to the casualty of the attack.

“It’s ok. I know to never hurt either one of you, can only imagine what Louis would have done.” Dimples pop at Niall’s words, knowing that Louis would have been ten times as bad if he were the one to get hurt. “Now help me up, ya wanker.” Hands grip together and Niall is hoisted up off of the floor. Niall glances at the other three in the room. “Since we’ve got that out of our system, let’s eat.”

 

 

 

 

“I still can’t believe you and Harry are elves.” Dinner was over, the group eating all of the food and all were sitting comfortably at the kitchen table.

“Bout time, really.” Louis responds. “Not sure what else I could do to prove it to you.” He rests his chin on Harry’s shoulder, the elf making himself comfortable in Louis’ lap.

“So Santa…”

“Is real.” Louis quickly interrupts Liam’s question. “Like we told you before, he’s the one who specifically made us to look over the Christmas Spirit around the world.”

“How long has it been since you guys were created?”

“I’m older than Haz here by a few centuries. Harry’s just a baby compared the lot. Not really sure of me real age, we don’t really keep track at home.” Louis shrugs at the end of his response. Liam and Niall’s mouths fall open at the confession, not able to wrap their minds around how long Louis and Harry have been alive.

“And you’ve been together all this time?”

The elves blush. “Not the entire time. It took a while for Louis to admit his feelings for me.” Harry’s eyes twinkle at the memory.

“And it’s allowed? Your relationship with each other?”

Louis looks offended at Niall’s words. “Why wouldn’t it be?”

Niall stumbles over his words from Louis snapping back.“I-uh-just…” He doesn’t know what to say.

“We just have a lot of problems here with…” Louis is glaring at Liam as he trails off with what he was going to say. “We’re glad that you’re both happy.” Louis’ face morphs into something soft at Liam’s words, changing within a short second when thinking about being able to call Harry his.

Chiming rings out, startling the group of four. Glancing at the clock, Liam notices how late it was in the evening. “Shit, I have to be at work by seven!” Liam stretches, standing up and addressing the other three. “I’ll see all of you in the morning.” Without another word, Liam scurries off to his room upstairs, slamming of a door reverberates through the walls.

“I guess that’s my cue as well.” Niall yawns. “I’ll see ya lads in the mornin’.” He, following the same path that Liam had taken only moments before, ascends the stairs to go to his bedroom and leaving Louis and Harry alone.

Kissing Harry’s head, Louis begins to rise and walks towards their makeshift bedroom.

Harry has his head snuggled into Louis’ neck, dozing in and out of sleep. “Almost to the bed, love.” Harry hums lowly. Louis rounds the corner. “What the-!” He slams against the wall in shock and jostles Harry, who is still in Louis’ arms, to alertness.

“Louis! Harry!” High pitched voices scream as they run towards Louis and Harry, wrapping themselves around Louis’ legs. “We’ve been so worried! Santa has sent out multiple elves to look for you guys!” Jingle, the elf in charge of this particular searching party, addresses the human-sized elves. His brow forwards in confusion. “Why are you so tall?”

Louis foregoes the last question. “Are you here to take us back?”

“Yeah! We’re so glad we found you, everyone is going crazy back home and Santa hasn’t been able to sleep for the past few days!” Great, not only did I cause mass chaos, but also made Santa stay up worrying about us.

“How mad is he?”

Pringle, the elf off to Louis and Harry’s right, answers. “He was properly upset at first, but he’s just really worried about you guys getting home safely.” Louis closes his eyes at the piece of information and sighs, relieved.

Jingle starts to speak. “We have to get back, they’re impatiently waiting for news about if we found you or not.” He starts to take a bag of gold glitter out of his pocket.

“Wait.” Harry interrupts, finally speaking to join in on the conversation. “We can’t just leave without saying good-bye!” He lifts his hair-clad head to look Louis in the eyes. “We have to say good-bye.”

“No time for that! Santa wants us back pronto!” Jingle starts throwing the sparkling particles in the air. Glitter surrounds the four elves and soon, nothing but a glob of glitter on the floor and the forgotten snow globe are left as reminders of the visitors.

 

 

 

 

“They’re gone.” Liam informs Niall solemnly when the blonde descends the stairs in the morning.

“Just gone?” “Just a pile of gold glitter and their snow globe were left behind.” Liam runs his hand down his face, stopping at his mouth.

“They didn’t even say good-bye.” The blonde starts to pout, eyes swelling with tears.

“Maybe it’s for the best.” Liam turns away from the Irishman. “I’m going to finish getting ready for work.”

Niall goes over to the couch, sitting down and grabbing the snow globe. He holds it delicately in his hands, running his fingers over the intricate design of the base. He starts to shake it, letting the sparkling fake snow swirl in the contraption. As Niall watches the snow settle, his eyes notice two small figures at the base of the globe. Upon closer inspection, he notices that they resemble Louis and Harry in elf form. The figures are hugging, looking outward with large smiles present on their face and between them, a sign, one end clasped in Louis’ right hand and the other side clasped in Harry’s left, has ‘thank-you’ written in fancy writing.

**Author's Note:**

> You made it to the end! Congratulations! I hope you enjoyed reading it, let me know what you think about elf Harry and Louis!


End file.
